Bubbly
by YoungTitan213
Summary: Raven is having a bit of power trouble lately, everyone knows. She keeps blowing up at everyone but deep down inside she just wants to make her friends happy and to be happy herself. Be careful what you wish for...BBRae RobStar hinted CyBee!
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

This is my first FanFic ever, so, to anyone who decides to read this, constructive criticism is strongly encouraged!!

Disclaimer: OH BOY!!! I finally get to write one! Ahem, I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!!!!

wow, that was not at all as fun as I thought it would be.

* * *

**Bubbly**

Raven entered the main room. The time was 10:25. Normally she was one of the first people to wake up but after the fight with Adonis she was sore in so many places she had a terrible night sleeping. Sure she could've healed herself but for some reason it was taking so much trouble and she opted to go to sleep instead.

She poured some water into a kettle to let it boil. She looked around at her friends. Starfire was sitting across from Robin at the table, both were eating bacon and eggs made by Cyborg, who was sitting on the couch eating a plate of his own breakfast perfection while watching TV. Beastboy, being a vegetarian was at the stove making his own breakfast that consisted of tofu. The kettle soon started whistling and Raven now had her own breakfast, tea.

"Raven," starfire turned towards her friend. "I am well pleased at the sight of your awakeness, tell me are you feeling better?"

"Yes star."

"Glorious!" she beamed. "Now we can begin the planning of our day! First I suppose we must do the cleaning of the house before we continue with a trip to the mall of shopping. After that I propose that we visit the 'salon' as you call it in which we can have the styling and placing of earthly ornaments upon each others Hair. I shall pay."

Slightly shocked at starfire's proposal, she stared at her happy alien friend but before she could say anything a plate of food was placed in front of her, causing her mind to drop the previous subject.

"Beastboy," Raven spoke in her usual monotone voice. "Why is there a plate of tofu eggs in front of me?" She put down her cup of tea and looked at the goofy green chef.

"Well after Adonis knocked you halfway across the city in one blow, I figured I'd be the nice guy and make you some breakfast."

"You figured wrong." She slid the plate away from herself and lifted her mug to her lips.

"C'mon Rae, It's _really_ tasty." Beastboy coaxed scooting the plate back her direction.

"Don't call me 'Rae'"

"Fine raven, just one bite? I didn't do anything to it I wouldn't have done to my own. I promise."

"No." She said a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Gee Raven, I'm only trying to be nice, just eat the eggs they're not that bad."

"I...said...no!" Her eyes were shut, her fists clenched tight, trying to suppress the emotions that controlled her powers.

It didn't work though.

Various cups and plates shattered, food exploded in several places. Even Raven's mug broke at the use of her powers, spilling its contents all over her lap.

"Ughhh…" Raven groaned. "I need to go." With that she left the table, leaving behind a bunch of stunned titans to clean the mess.

* * *

"What is wrong with me?" Raven questioned aloud, once she was within her room. "Why didn't I just take the food? I could've saved myself the embarrassment if I had just taken that stupid plate..." she sighed. "I need to keep my powers in check, I need to meditate... Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen,

"You shouldn't have done that." Cyborg said, returning to the kitchen with his dishes, ready to be washed. "You know she doesn't like that dreaded tofu stuff, honestly I can't see how you can stand it."

"Indeed," Starfire took Cyborg's side. "You should not have pestered her over such matters. Raven likes the personal space."

"Yeah, you're right." Beastboy said, trying to get them off his back. "I get it I'm annoying." He grabbed a wet washcloth to clean up the mess. "Guess I'll go apologize after this."

"Beastboy, don't feel too bad." Robin said "If you haven't noticed, Raven's been having trouble with her powers. Last night she couldn't even heal herself."

"I hope for raven's sake she is doing better." Starfire said. "Perhaps a little of the meditating will help our friend."

After they finished cleaning up the mess, Cyborg went and Robin were heading towards the gym, Starfire to her room. Beastboy was left doing the dishes, as it was his turn. Along the way to the gym however, Robin decided to check and see how Raven was. Cyborg followed.

Inside Raven's room, Raven floated above her bed, quietly repeating her mantra to herself.

She heard a knock.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and walked over to the door. It slid Open, revealing her friends Robin and Cyborg behind him.

"Is everything okay?" Robin asked

"Fine." She replied.

"You sure? I've noticed you've been meditating more then usual but you still seem to have...trouble."

"I said I'm fine." Her answer didn't seem to convince him though. "Robin, I look to you like a brother, I understand you're trying to help but really, everything is fine. I have no reason to hide anything from you."

Robin still wasn't sure whether or not to be satisfied with her answer, but Cyborg was. Grabbing Robin by the arm he said, "C'mon man, you heard her, she's fine! Now let's get to training already!" With that they were off. Raven turned, the door slid shut behind her. She walked over to her bed and resumed her meditation. Not long after though, there was a knock on the door.

This time, it was Starfire.

"Raven," She smiled. "I was wondering if you are then prepared to visit this Mall of shopping. After this morning, it could be nice to have something to put the mind at ease."

"Sorry Starfire," Raven replied. "Going to the mall doesn't exactly put my mind at ease. Right now, I'd really rather meditate."

"Oh, I see. Perhaps then, I could join you?"

"I think I ought to do this alone today.

"Very well then," Starfire said. "I shall leave you to meditate alone." Then she turned and left, followed by a faint "good-bye" from down the hallway.

The door slid shut. But this time she didn't even make it to meditating before being interrupted. She rubbed her temple in a frustrated way and answered the door.

"What is it?" She asked in a slightly annoyed manner.

Beastboy, who was outside her door, took a step back in slight fear but sook it off. "Hey, I just wanted to say sorry 'bout the whole breakfast thing." He rubbed the back of his neck in search of words to say. "I shouldn't have tried to make you eat something you didn't want."

"It's alright. I shouldn't have snapped at you, you were just trying to be nice." Although she said it in her usual voice, her words put him more at ease. "Now if you want to continue to be nice, which would be much appreciated, you can leave me alone to meditate in peace."

"Oh, heh heh, sure. See ya." And with that she closed the door on him.

Raven walked back to her bed. It was quiet, which was nice, but something bugged her. Suddenly she realized that she never felt beastboy's presence leave her. Was he still outside? '_No matter._' She thought. '_I must return to my meditation._' And with that she returned to her previous position, floating atop her bed.

"Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos..."

* * *

Humming to her Bumgorf, silkie, as she put him to sleep, Starfire smiled at the precious creature she took care of. "Sweet dreams." She said as she shut the door to her room. In the hallway, she came across beastboy. "Friend beastboy, Might I ask why you are sitting here outside of Ravens door?"

He looked up. "Hey star, I'm doing nothin', just kinda avoiding training."

"Oh," She sighed. "Then I shall assume that you do not wish to accompany me in the watching of our friends dish out the 'butt whooping' in the training room."

"Nah," He said. "I'll come." Then he got up and followed the alien girl down the hallway, who returned to humming a strange and foreign alien song.

Inside Raven's room, Raven had this strange feeling, her eyes shot open. '_what was that? _' she asked herself. Suddenly she knew. She no longer felt Beastboy's presence, She felt...alone. '_That's odd, normally something like that isn't strong enough to knock me out of concentration._' She sighed and returned to her meditation


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Chap. 2 is up!

Disclaimer: Nope, Don't own the Teen Titans *sighes*

Chapter 2

* * *

In the training room Cyborg was pushing Robin to the max.

BZZZ!!! The bell rang.

"Time's up," Cyborg called to his teammate. "You set a new record."

"Thanks." Robin panted. Cyborg tossed him a water bottle.

"So…" Cyborg smiled. "How are things goin' with you?"

Robin looked up at him. "What do you mean? We see each other every day!"

"I _mean, _how are things with you and star?"

"Uh… why do you care?"

"Man I'm your best friend! Practically your brother, I just wanna see if you're happy. 'Sides, you may need some advice and I can think of no one more helpful to you then this guy right here." Cyborg smiled as he pointed to himself.

"Yeah… right. Look, Cy, I'm good. 'kay?"

Cyborg was about to respond but the door burst open.

"Friends," Starfire smiled, Beastboy entering right behind her. "It is much glorious to see you, but I must ask, have you finished the training?"

"No," Robin answered. "We're just takin' a break."

"I see." Starfire walked over to sit by Robin.

"Hey," Cyborg called "Don't get too comfy you two, it's training time, remember?"

Everyone got up and walked to their own training equipment. Cyborg had everything custom made. Robin's reflexes were put to the test as he went up against a practice dummy in hand-to-hand combat. Beastboy was off running an obstacle course, trying to beat his personal record. Cyborg was lifting weights and Starfire was practicing her sharpshooting skills with her starbolts.

Meanwhile…

Raven had decided that she did not need any more meditation and went off to go get another cup of her tea. Out in the hallway she could hear her team mates shouts and yells coming from the room below. She smiled a slight smile, after her previous outburst no one came to bug her about training. She hated training. Of course she would never complain. That would make her just like Beastboy.

After the water had boiled and the tea bag had been placed in to seep, Raven sat down to read from one of her many books. It was quiet now, of which hardly ever is. She sighed a contented sigh.

"OH YEAH!!! Try to top _that_ score on the obstacle course you little grass stain!!!" They were back.

"No fair Cyborg! You cheated!" Beastboy whined.

"Come on B, How do you cheat on a thing like that?" Cyborg walked over to the Fridge and pulled out a soda.

"Fine." Beastboy acknowledged the fact that Cyborg could not have cheated, after all even if there was a way to cheat, Cy would never use it. He never played dirty. "You may be able to beat me in the real world, but let's see if you can do it virtually!!!"

"You're on!" Cyborg ran around the couch and plugged in the gamestation and turned the power on.

Starfire walked up to her friend Raven. "Would you now enjoy a trip to the mall, friend?"

Raven looked at Starfire, who smiled a pleading smile. "Alright..."

"Wonderful!"

"Let me grab my tea first." Raven walked over to the pot of tea and poured some into her mug.

"BOO-YAHHH!!!" Cyborg yelled. "In your face!"

_'Our trip to the mall is looking better and better'_ Raven thought.

"You girls are going to the mall?" Robin asked.

"Yes Robin." Starfire confirmed. "Is there something you wish us to bring you?"

"Nope, just wanted to remind you to bring your communicator, you remember what happened last time…"

"That was one time Robin." Raven said pulling out her communicator to hopefully ease his worries.

"I'm only making sure…" Robin smiled. "That is my job as leader isn't it?"

He walked over to Starfire and kissed her lightly on her cheek. Starfire blushed faintly and giggled. Raven rolled her eyes but couldn't keep her smile down. It was interesting to watch how those two interacted. It was different from the stories she had read. It was all fictional, someone's imagination. Movies were even worse. It was all fictional too, but the people in them were all actors, kissing each other for money. Gross.

"We've got to get going Starfire." Raven called to her as she was already own her way out.

"Good bye Robin." Starfire said.

"Bye Starfire." With that done they left.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Beastboy yelled from the couch. "Best two outta three?"

Cyborg complied.

Raven couldn't believe how packed the mall was. After all it was only 11:30 on a Wednesday morning. 'Guess everyone goes to the food court for lunch.' She thought.

"Come Raven," Starfire gestured.

They went in various clothes stores, Starfire picking out and trying on many outfits looking for Ravens opinion. "Do you like this one in the pink of bubblegum or the color 'lavender'?"

"Why don't you just get them both?"

Apparently the thought had never occurred to her. "Brilliant idea, friend! It is quite good that you decided to come along for I would not have come upon such a genius solution!"

"Why are you buying these clothes Starfire? You never wear any of the stuff you already own."

"Perhaps I might, someday."

Raven figured she must be talking about a date with Robin.

Starfire walked up to the cash register and paid for her two tops in full with cash. "Now we can continue the exploring of the mall!"

They went to get a bite to eat and Starfire got her nails done, they were purple to match her uniform. Then they proceeded to go home.

At home…

"You know Robin," Cyborg grinned. "You should take Starfire on a date."

"Excuse me?"

"You know, a date, D-A-T-E. It's very popular these days. You see a guy takes a girl somewhere special where they're alone, movies or dinner—"

"I _know_ what a date is." Robin said, annoyed.

Beastboy laughed at how angry robin was.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna give me any advice"

"I don't remember sayin' that." Cyborg smiled. "Besides this isn't advice, It's a… suggestion."

"Whatever. I still don't need it. Why don't you help Beastboy find a date?"

Cyborg looked down at his green friend, taking his eyes off the game for a few minutes. "Too hard. I wanna have _some_ success."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Beastboy said, paying attention to the conversation around him. "Girls were dying to get a hold of me back in Tokyo!!"

"See Robin? He doesn't need any help. Trust me on this, take Starfire on a date."

"I don't need your help either. I know what I'm doi—"

"We have returned!!" Starfire called from the entrance way. "Would you like to see what I have purchased?"

"Sure Star." Robin was glad to see the girls had returned.

Starfire flew out of the room to try on her outfits so she could show them off. Raven sat down next to the boys on the couch.

"How was your time at the mall?" Beastboy teased.

"Shutup." Raven replied. "You know I hate going."

"Then why do you do it?" He asked.

"I don't know. I guess because it makes her happy. Besides, she needs someone there to help her out. She still doesn't know all the 'earth terms'"

"You wanna make me happy?" Beastboy turned towards her.

"No. I will not play video games with you"

"Aww… Come on! Cyborg's to hard to beat!"

"What? So you were just gonna kick me off?" Cyborg said.

"Duh."

"I don't play video games and you know that."

"Please Rae?"

"Don't call me 'Rae', Beastboy."

"You can have BB's controller." By now Cyborg was in it too.

"No." She stated quite calmly. Had they forgotten this mornings explosion? She got up and walked towards the exit. She had to keep her powers in check. Just then, the door slid open, revealing Starfire in her newly bought attire.

"Wow…" Robin gasped. "You looked beautiful."

Starfire blushed. "Thank you Robin." She floated down the steps to her friends who all complemented her new clothes.

Raven left to her room. Grabbing herself a new book from her shelves she returned to the main room. Before she entered though, she paused. She listened to her friends' conversation. They sounded so happy. Whenever she was around some sort of argument would usually occur. She sighed and returned to her room. 'Going in there will only cause more trouble.' She lay down on her bed. 'I wish I could be fun.' She thought. She remembered how much fun they had with Terra. 'She was so much easier to hang out with…She wasn't held back by her emotions.' She shut her eyes. A single tear fell from her face and landed on a page from a book that lay open on her bed. Suddenly she felt very sleepy. Raven turned over on her side and fell asleep.

While she was sleep though something very strange happened. The book which lay upon her bed started to glow. On her dresser her mirror started to shake and a tiny pink ghost-like thing floated out and into Raven, who also had a ghost-like figure float out of her and into the mirror, replacing the pink one.

Raven woke up…but she was no longer in her room. She was in Nevermore and she couldn't get out.

* * *

Hey thanks for reading! Especially **Somewhere In Time**, I didn't think I'd get a review so fast!

I hope it was easy to understand... I don't think I did too well on explaining that last bit. Just to clear it up, Pink Raven and regular Raven have switched places.


	3. Chapter 3

Dude! I am on a roll! Three chapters in two days!! Thank you for reading, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! A single review is like a dose of magic...I suddenly have the power to write whole chapters! *smiles* (Thats how the last two got done!)

Anyway, hope you enjoy.

disclaimer: Sorry don't own the Teen Titans. It would be cool if I did though...

* * *

Chapter 3

Main room…

"…And after that, the black-haired woman told me to remove my hands from machine of blowing and I had purple nails!" Starfire gleamed, showing off her nails. "Oh Robin, isn't it just _glorious_? Perhaps someday you would like to come with me to get your nails painted."

Beastboy and Cyborg fell off the couch, laughing.

"Uhh…Starfire," Robin turned towards her.

"Yes Robin?" Starfire was slightly confused seeing the boys rolling around on the floor, laughing and crying at the same time.

"Guys don't normally wear nail polish."

Starfire turned slightly pink. "Oh…" She giggled a bit, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Dude, where is Raven?" Beastboy asked, climbing back on the couch. "She's missing out on all the fun."

"Perhaps she is in her room." Starfire suggested.

"Most likely." Cyborg said, resuming the game he and Beastboy were playing.

"I shall go and see if she is alright." Starfire got up and left the room.

* * *

Ravens' room…

A figure that lay atop the bed yawned, signifying that she was awake.

"Hey…" The hooded figure said, sitting up. "This isn't Nevermore…This is the real world! I'm free!!!" She hopped out of bed spread her arms out and started spinning in circles. "This is so awesome…"

Someone knocked on the door.

"Raven? It is I, Starfire. I have come to see if you are alright."

The girl walked over to Ravens' door and answered it. "Uh…Yeah?"

"Oh Raven, I am much relieved to see you are not in any sort of trouble." Starfire smiled. "Would you like to join me and our friends in the hanging out? We thought that you perhaps be lonely."

The girl thought at a moment at Starfire's request. _'I am not really raven, just a piece of her, known to most as "happy". I suppose hanging out with them would be fun…FUN! This is the first time I've ever been let loose. I am NOT going to pass up such an opportunity!'_

"Of course I'll come with ya Star!" Happy said. "Race ya!!" And with that 'Raven' bounded down the hallway.

The door to the main room slid open, revealing Happy. "Hello world!!!" She shouted to no one in particular. Everyone turned around to see this person who _sounded_ like a Raven In a good mood.

They were shocked to see that it was.

"_Raven?_" Beastboy was the first to speak.

"You look…happy" Cyborg commented.

"Is everything okay?" Robin asked.

"Of course," 'Raven' said. "Why wouldn't it be?" She floated over to the couch and 'flopped' down, literally flopped, right next to Beastboy.

He smiled a nervous smile. "It's not the end of the world again is it?"

She laughed. "You are so funny!"

'_Why do I get the whole déjà vu feeling?'_ Beastboy thought.

Cyborg shared his thoughts. "So…What's with the good mood? Did something happen?"

"No silly!" Happy giggled. "You don't have to have a reason to be happy"

"And be happy you shall!" Starfire gleamed. "It brings me much joy to see you in such a pleasant mood!"

Starfire seemed to think that everything was normal, as did Beastboy and Cyborg though they were not quite as sure as she was. Robin, on the other hand was not so convinced, though he did not say anything.

"Oh boy, video games!!" Happy exclaimed. "I've always wanted to try 'em! Do you mind if I give it a whirl?"

Shocked, Beastboy stared at the girl he knew as Raven, the girl who _hated_ video games, with a passion. He snapped back into the real world. "_You_ wanna play _this_?" He pointed towards the controller he was holding.

Happy nodded

Everyone was staring at her now.

"What?" She asked, still a smile on her face.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Robin asked concerned.

"Of course I am. Never better! C'mon, don't be so worried. Lighten up and have some fun!" She then turned towards Beastboy. "So, do I get to play or what?"

Nevermore…

"What happened?" Raven asked. "I don't remember using my mirror…It doesn't really matter how I got here, though I should probably get out now." She shut her eyes and chanted. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Her eyes shot open. She could feel that something was keeping her hear…some sort of spell. "This… is not good." And then she left to find knowledge and wisdom.

* * *

Main room…

Awkwardly, Happy held the controller that Beastboy had given in her hands. "Not to look like a total doofus or nothin' but…"

"Need me to teach you?" Beastboy asked. "After all this is your first time."

Happy smiled. "Thanks." She slid closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her, placing her hands on the controller correctly. From the other side of the couch Cyborg snickered.

At the moment, the one thing everyone was interested in watching was Raven.

"'Kay, this is a racing game, so you're gonna want to press that button and hold it down. That's like the gas pedal. And when your meter is full you can press this button and it'll give you a quick boost."

"Turbo, huh?"

"Exactly. When you run over those glowy spots it gives you an item, which you can use by pressing this button here." He paused a moment. He then realized he had his arm around Raven. He quickly removed it, slightly out of fear that her mood would suddenly turn sour and partly out of embarrassment. He blushed. Happy didn't seem to notice or care. She looked at her hands one more time, making sure she was ready and then turned towards Cyborg.

"You ready to be humiliated?" She teased.

"Bring it on, girl!"

The game began.

* * *

Nevermore…

"So this spell…It made me and Happy temporarily switch places?" Raven asked her emotions.

"I cannot be sure as to whether or not this is temporary." Knowledge said.

"It sure as heck better be!" Anger yelled.

"Shut up hot-head." Brave said

"Make me." Anger threatened

"I think I will!"

Fists were drawn and they were about to lunge at each other but Wisdom spoke up.

"Please, your pointless dispute is by no means a reason to fight."

Raven sighed. There was nothing she could do. The only thing she could do is try to contact Happy, perhaps she could do something. Closing her eyes she tried to concentrate on that one emotion…

That is easier said then done.

* * *

Main Room…

"WOO-HOO!" Happy stood up and spun around. It had taken her a couple of rounds, but she had beaten Cyborg. "Thanks BB, you're a great teacher." She smiled.

"…Thanks…" He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well congratulations," Cyborg grinned. "I think we need to get a celebration pizza!"

"Yeah!!" Beastboy agreed. "C'mon Rob, C'mon Star!" He hopped over the couch, leading the Titans to the T-car.

'Wait 'till Timid hears about _this_!' Happy thought as she followed.

* * *

Tell me how I did. Any mistakes? Point 'em out! Thanks!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Y'all, I'm back! Took me a while to finish this chapter, I'm usually pretty fast, But I wasn't in the mood.

Anyway, Thanks again Somewhere In Time and also fabmab and Nickie, Your reviews mean a lot to me. (I feel the way I felt when I got my first allowance!)

One thing, I'm not to sure whether or not Cyborg seems in character. Maybe I'm just tired....

Read and Review please!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, _yet..._ (just kiddin'!)

* * *

Chapter 4

"Shotgun!" Happy called as the Titans entered the garage.

"You got it Rae," Cyborg hopped into the drivers' seat.

The back seat was in this order: Beastboy, Starfire, Robin.

"This time BB, keep your head _inside_ the vehicle. Understand? I don't want you messin' up my paint job again." Cyborg asked. He started the car and they floated across the body of water that separated them from the mainland.

The excitement of being in the car was almost too much for Happy to bear. She pressed the buttons that changed the music from station to station until she found a nice upbeat song that complimented her attitude.

"That is quite an interesting song selection, friend." Starfire said. "I did not know you liked such music."

"Like it?" Happy giggled. "I LOVE it!"

* * *

Nevermore…

"Knowledge, why is it so hard for me to contact Happy?" Raven asked, thoroughly annoyed.

"I believe it is because she is no longer apart of you. She has somehow broken loose, broken free of this imprisonment. I fear there is no way to actually contact her now, for she is no longer inside of you."

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"We must sit here and wait." Knowledge said plainly. "While Happy is not the smartest of us emoticlones, I am fairly sure that she can tell that something is amiss. It is most likely that she will confront your meditation mirror. Then we will be closer to solving this puzzle."

Raven groaned and rubbed her temple.

* * *

The pizza place…

"Are we gettin' this to go, or are we gonna eat here?" Cyborg asked the rest of the crew.

"I propose that we do the eating here." Starfire said.

Robin agreed. The waiter took them to their table. Robin pulled out Starfires chair for her, before he himself sat down.

"Okay guys," Robin said. "Let's be quick about ordering this time, alright?"

Starfire and Robin agreed to a cheese pizza, Cyborg ordered his own, a meaty-supreme. Beastboy, chose a vegetarian pizza, with bell peppers and such. Happy couldn't make up her mind so they agreed to let her try a piece of each one.

They sat at a round table in this order, Robin, Starfire, 'Raven', Cyborg, Beastboy then back around to Robin.

The pizza came.

"Oh Yeah," Cyborg said, picking up the whole pizza, minus one slice, then shoving it in his mouth. "This is the best pizza I've had all day!!"

"This is not the only pizza you have had today?" Starfire asked

Cyborg just smiled. "Well dig in y'all! I'm already finished."

Happy tried the cheese pizza first. "Mmm, this is good!" She quickly ate her first piece.

"You wanna try BB's next?" Cyborg asked her. "I think you'll really like it." Secretly he was hoping she would be full before she could get to the last piece of meaty-supreme, so he could have it himself.

"Sure!"

Beastboy happily handed her a slice of his pizza. She took a bite.

"You like it?" He asked, hoping she would.

She could not say anything at the moment, for her mouth was full, but she smiled sweetly and shook her head yes.

"Cool! Now I have a pizza partner!"

"Pizza partner?" Cyborg asked, a puzzled look on his face. "What on earth does that mean?"

"Er…well it means I now know someone else who likes the same kinda pizza I do." Beastboy explained.

"Neat-O!" Happy shouted.

Cyborg just rolled his eyes and turned towards the two who sat across from him. Starfire apparently had a little bit of pizza sauce on her face and Robin took his time wiping it off with his napkin. Starfire giggled slightly and turned slightly pinker as a blush swept across her face. Cyborg merely chuckled. He thought the scene quite funny. "Well aren't you two cute." He said smiling.

They turned and looked at him.

"Why don't you stop making fun of us and focus on your own personal matters." Robin said. It was pretty obvious he was annoyed with Cyborg. "Since you seem to be finished with your dinner why don't you go and give _Bumblebee_ a call. You can, after all reach anyone on your communicator."

'_Bumblebee?'_ Cyborg asked himself. '_What does he mean by that? He can't possibly know that I've had a massive crush on her……No! It's not massive, it's not even a crush, I just like how strong and independent she is and how well she leads her team…'_

"Totally likes him…" Beastboy was saying

"Really?" Happy asked

"What?" Cyborg asked, not exactly sure the present conversation.

"It's true!" Beastboy said.

"Speedy told me you turned down dancing with her for a Gamestation 2." Robin stated.

'_Were they talking about Bumblebee?' _Cyborg wondered. _'I Guess it couldn't be any one else. Wait, I traded HER for a round on the gamestation??"_

"The titans east have a gamestation 2!?!" Beastboy said. "How come we still play the original gamestation?"

"You okay Cyborg?" Robin asked. "You look a little worried."

"Is there any such thing we can assist you with?" Starfire asked.

"No," He answered. "Just gotta go use the restroom… " He got up and walked away.

"I do hope he is okay." Starfire said before returning to her pizza.

"He's probably fine." Robin smiled a reassuring smile at her. She smiled back.

* * *

Outside of the men's room…

"Hey Bee, how you doin'?" Cyborg asked.

"_Not bad sparky. It's nice to see you."_ He could see Bumblebee through the communicator's tiny screen.

"Nice to see you too…"

* * *

Nevermore…

"Ughh…" Raven moaned, her head resting in her hands. "Okay, I think its obvious Happy isn't coming back soon. How did this even happen?" She was asking this to no one in particular, but knowledge was listening and tried to help her as best as she could.

"Can you remember anything unusual before you fell asleep? It may give us suggestions as to how this happened."

"If I could remember some thing unusual I would've told you."

"True. Perhaps tell me everything that happened in as much detail as you can. It may help you recognize something you did not notice before."

"You're apart of me, right?" Raven asked her yellow cloaked doppelganger. "Don't you know all this already?"

"Indeed I do. But like I said before, this is really about _you_ finding something out that you did not know before."

Raven sighed. "Okay," Then she began her story.

* * *

The Pizza place…

"Hey Cy," Robin said. "You're back."

"We have already paid for the meal of pizza." Starfire said. "We are free to leave once you are ready, Cyborg."

"You seem happy," Robin pointed out.

Cyborg just smiled. "Well then, let's pack up and head home. It's gettin' late anyway"

"Late?" Happy cried.

"Its only 7:30!" Beastboy complained.

"It doesn't matter what time it is we gotta head home." Robin said as he picked up the last bits of pizza they had to take home. "Besides its not like you have to go to bed when you get home."

"Yeah," Beastboy agreed. "I'm not tired."

"Me neither." Happy agreed.

They all filed into the T-car.

This time Robin sat up front.

Starfire, Raven and Beastboy sat in that order in the backseat.

Before they had reached the halfway mark on their way home, both Beastboy and Raven had fallen asleep. Raven resting her head on Beastboy's shoulder.

'And they said they weren't tired…' Cyborg thought to himself as he glanced at them through the rearview mirror.

* * *

Sorry, this is my shortest chapter. Nothing major is going on either. But you got to have filler chapters sometime, right?

Gotta go back to scholl tomarrow, so I might not update 'till this weekend.

Take care and God Bless!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again, another chapter is up. (my shortest one yet, but don't worry, I promise to have an extra long one by this weekend at most!)

Thank you for the reviews on my last chapter **Beast Boy Rox 4-Eva **and **starfire10535**

**Thank you to all who faved my story!!** It really means a lot.

Anyway, the story you came for...

DISCLAIMER: *sobs* Nope, don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Wake up, sleepy-heads." Cyborg said, turning off the T-car. "We're home."

Happy hopped out of the car and stretched her arms. "Hmm, Guess I really was tired!"

"Tired?" Cyborg said while trying to wake Beastboy. "Y'all were knocked out! Come on B, wake up,"

"Just five more minutes…" Beastboy groaned.

Cyborg thought a moment. "Fine, Go ahead and sleep. I'll just go in the house and make myself an evening snack of baby-back ribs…"

"MURDERER!!!" Beastboy yelled, now awake.

Happy just laughed. "Well, are we gonna hang out here in the garage all day or what? Let's go do something fun!" She started walking towards the door. "Come on Star," she coaxed. "I'll let you fix my hair…"

"Glorious!" Starfire beamed. It was not every day that she was allowed to play with Raven, especially when it came to dressing up. She floated after her friend.

The boys sat there, quite stunned.

"I know she's been acting kinda strange lately," Beastboy started. "But that was just weird!"

"Yeah…" Robin agreed. "Happy or not, something's isn't right."

"What are you gonna do?" Cyborg asked.

"There's not really much I _can_ do." He confessed. "But, there is something _you_ can do." He looked at Cyborg with a grin on his face

Cyborg raised an eyebrow in confusion.

* * *

Starfire's room…

"I must learn to perfect the art of the painting of the nails." Starfire said laying out various bottles of nail polish. "Tell me friend Raven, which color do you choose?"

'Raven', who's hair was currently wrapped up in a towel after being vigorously washed by Starfire, looked over the different bottles. She was having a hard time picking when her eyes happened upon a pretty pink one, about the shade of her cloak back in Nevermore. She gasped with excitement and picked up the tiny bottle. "This one." She decided.

"That is a marvelous choice, friend!" Starfire smiled, taking the bottle in her own hands, opening it slightly.

Both girls were lying on their stomachs, atop Starfires bed. Happy rested her hands on a pillow and Starfire began applying the nail polish to Happy's fingernails. To her own relief, Starfire made very few mistakes. It was not long before the first hand was finished.

"I believe that it is quite customary to do the 'girl talk' while we paint each others nails and fix each others hair, is it not?"

Happy laughed. "Sure we can talk."

"What should we do the talking of?" Starfire asked. "Perhaps of our favorite shows of the television, or of the weather, or of the cuteness of kittens…"

* * *

The main room…

The three boys were all staring at the giant computer screen, which revealed the girls in Starfire's room.

"Oh, _now_ I get it!" Cyborg suddenly exclaimed, turning towards Robin with a smirk on his face.

"Get what?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, get what?" Beastboy also asked.

"This is why you had me send my arm to go spy on Raven." Cyborg mused. "You just wanted to spy on your girlfriend."

"What?" Robin cried, his voice slightly higher then normal, a light blush was apparent. He cleared his throat. "This is about _Raven,_ remember?"

"Uh-huh. Sure." Cyborg turned back towards the screen. Robin groaned. Beastboy just laughed.

* * *

Starfires Room…

"…that was truly one of the most depressing movies I have ever seen." Starfire said solemnly.

Happy just stared at the sad little alien girl. Who knew a single movie could have such an impact! "Aww, Star, cheer up, 'kay? Let's talk about happy things!"

Starfire sniffled a bit. "Okay," She was now finished with 'Ravens' nails.

Happy admired them, gleefully. "Wow Star, these look professional!"

Starfire smiled. "I am glad I could please you, though I must admit, I do find it rather strange that you are suddenly interested in such things as these. You never were before."

Happy just smiled. "You gonna fix my hair now or what?"

Starfire hopped off the bed and grabbed the hairbrush that was resting on top of her dresser. She lightly brushed Raven's violet hair.

"Raven,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think…" Starfire was hesitant to speak.

"What is it?" Happy asked, the light and joyful tone urged in her voice urged Starfire to continue.

"Do you think that Robin will ever take me out on a date?"

Happy was slightly shocked at the fact that she knew what a date was.

* * *

The Main Room…

"HA!" Cyborg shouted at Robin, who was now red from a combination of anger and embarrassment. "I told you that you should take her out!"

* * *

Starfire's Room…

"Of course Star," Happy replied. "Robin loves you, he's just…a little nervous about askin' you out. Guys are always like that." She smiled a reassuring smile.

Starfire placed the brush down and hugged Happy. "Oh thank you friend. I was most worried."

"No problem'" Happy managed to say while being crushed by Star's alien strength-powered hug. "Could you, uh, let me breathe?"

"Oh! My apologies!"

"Don't worry 'bout it." Happy then yawned.

"Raven, you are tired?"

"Yeah."

"I suppose it is quite late,"

"Guess we oughta head to bed." Happy hopped off the bed and walked over to the door. "Bye Star, thanks for hangin' out with me."

"Good-bye friend." Starfire said.

* * *

The Main Room…

"Happy Robin?" Cyborg asked. "Everything looks fine."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"Whatever man, Look, I'm goin' to bed."

Beastboy had already fallen asleep on the couch.

Robin turned and tried to wake him up, but to no prevail. 'It won't matter if he sleeps on the couch…' he thought and headed to his own bed meeting Cyborg along the way. He was trying to retrieve his arm from the vent.

"You know Rob," He said. "You really should take your girl on a date."

Robin just rolled his eyes and continued on his way.

* * *

Nevermore…

"I…" Raven began. "I can feel Happy…"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

Next chapter Starfire will totally do-over Ravens hair. Any suggestions? I originally thought Alice Cullen's hairstyle from Twilight but veto-ed it because I thought it might look kinda funny with her hood on.

Anyway... Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! I got it done!

Okay, to me this chapter doesn't seem to have a lot going on, 'till the end and also Beastboy seems a little OOC, but I wanna know what YOU think, so Read and Review Please!

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN TEEN TITANS!!!

Chapter 6

Happy jumped into her bed, pulling the covers up to her face. She wiggled her toes in the soft clean sheets. But there was something in her blanket, something _hard_! She flipped the blanket off of herself and spied one of Raven's many hardcover books in the bed. She picked it up and opened it randomly to some page. She tried to read a bit, but it was not in regular English and she was too tired to make heads or tales out of it. She sighed and gently set the book on the floor beside her bed. If Happy had paid attention, she would have realized that was not just an ordinary book. She would have seen that it was the 'Shiawase shoseki', or, 'Book of happiness'. In it, an old Japanese man of much wisdom had written down the many secrets of happiness. For some reason it had intrigued Raven, so she bought it, figuring it could help her learn some of the language. What she did not know, was that it also contained a few mysterious spells in it as well. This was the cause of the current situation.

Happy shut her eyes and drifted off into a sweet slumber...

* * *

Happy's Dream…

Happy was wandered around this beautiful garden in which all sorts off amazing flowers were growing. She bent down to look at one in particular. It was gorgeous, violet in color, but the strangest thing about it was the fact that it seemed to glow. She leaned closer to it, for it seemed as though it was making a sound too. She picked it, but as soon as she did it died, withered in her touch. This shocked Happy. She scooped up the petals, as they had fallen to the ground. She stood up; the garden seemed to be a bit darker now. Then, she heard a voice. It sounded like her own!

"Hello? Let me out! I want to go home……help……I……wan……" The voice faded away.

Now Happy was no genius, but she knew right away that the voice she had heard was definitely Raven's, the _real_ Raven.

"What am I supposed to do?" Happy worried, which she almost never does. "I'm not Knowledge, I'm not Brave either…" Then she realized what she should do. She needed to find the mirror. If she was in the real world then surely the real Raven was in Nevermore. Judging by the way she sounds, she probably wants out, too.

"RAAAVEENNN!!!"

She awoke so suddenly at the sound of 'her' name, she completely forgot her dream.

Someone knocked on her door.

* * *

Nevermore…

"No!" Raven sighed. "I was almost able to contact Happy." She started pacing back and forth. Knowledge could do nothing to help her so she just stood there watching and wringing her hands

* * *

Ravens Room…

"Raven, are you awake? It is your friend, Starfire."

Happy hopped out of bed, grabbed her cloak and swiftly threw it on, (She slept in her uniform.) and raced to the door. "Heya Star!" She greeted warmly. "What's up?"

"I have come to do the fixing of your hair" Starfire replied.

"Oh yeah, Come on in." Happy opened the door wide and stepped aside, letting Starfire through.

Starfire glanced around cautiously. While she had been in here a few times before for meditation, Ravens' room décor always gave her chills…

The girls sat down on Ravens bed, Starfire with all the necessary items needed for hair styling. Starfire brushed Ravens hair and they talked about nothing in particular, like all normal girls do.

* * *

Robins Room…

'_Okay, this is the day,'_ Robin thought to himself while he combed his hair. _'All you have to do is ask her out on a date. No problem…'_ He stared at himself in the mirror and frowned. "Yeah, sure. No problem."

Robin paced around his room a moment and contemplated how to bring up this question. After all, asking someone out on a date isn't exactly something you say over the breakfast table.

* * *

Ravens Room…

"Well friend Raven, do you like it?" Starfire asked. Happy looked into the mirror that she had on the wall.

"Oh! It's _cute_!" Happy squealed.

Starfire sighed in relief.

'Raven' had two pigtails, but due to her relatively short hair, she had several loose strands of hair, not held back by a pigtail, that freely hung about her face. A little sloppy, but it seemed to suit her well.

"I hope the others like it!" Happy said.

"I am sure that they will." Starfire reassured her friend.

* * *

The Main Room…

Cyborg had just woken up and yawned as he entered. He was quite surprised to see no one else was awake yet. As he was headed towards the kitchen area, he happened to see a small 'lump' on the couch. Cyborg smirked. He knew that the 'lump' was none other then Beastboy. Cyborg went through the fridge and the pantry pulling out an odd assortment of foods as he went.

"Hmm…peanut butter…mustard…and the most important ingredient!" He pulled out the whipped cream.

Cyborg tip-toed his way to the sleeping Beastboy.

"Beastboy…" He whispered.

"Beastboy…" A bit louder,

"Beastboy," He said plainly. Yep, Beastboy was out cold. _'Perfect!'_

Cautiously, Cyborg began smearing the peanut butter all across Beastboy's face.

* * *

Ravens Room…

"We should probably head down for breakfast now, Star." Happy said, walking towards the exit.

"Indeed" Then they both left.

When they entered the main room they saw Cyborg quickly stuff the whipped cream, Mustard and peanut butter in the dishwasher.

"Hey girls!" He said nonchalantly.

"Hello Cyborg," Starfire said, looking quite confused, "Why did yo-"

"Good morning everyone," Robin greeted

Apparently Robin was just loud enough to wake up Beastboy. He jolted upright in such a hurried manner, that some of the whipped cream flew off his face.

Happy turned around and laughed at the sight of her green companion.

"What happened to _you_?" Happy asked, unable to contain the giggles that managed to escape.

Cyborg had 'decorated' Beastboy to look somewhat like Santa Clause.

"What the--EWW!" Beastboy screeched, wiping the stuff off his face. "Who did this?"

"He did it! He did it!" Happy squealed pointing at Cyborg.

"Cyborg…" Beastboy growled.

"What me?" Cyborg said, not-so-innocently.

"Yeah you! What was the point of this?"

"Oh come on B, It's just a stupid prank." Cyborg defended himself.

There was a moment of silence, Everyone thought Beastboy was going to explode.

But he didn't.

"Heh, heh," He chuckled. "I guess I must've looked kinda funny."

Cyborg smiled.

"Who's ready for breakfast?" Robin asked the others.

"Oh I am most hungry!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too." Beastboy agreed.

"How 'bout waffles?" Cyborg questioned as he looked through the fridge.

Everyone agreed.

Cyborg taking out the ingredients needed for making waffles, Robin and Starfire sat next to each other on the couch, just talking and Beastboy had run off to go and wash his face. Normally the real Raven would sit down and read a book, but this wasn't 'normally' and this wasn't the real Raven. Instead, being bored with the fact that there was nothing to do, she had asked Cyborg if she could help.

"Sure you can." He said smiling. "Hey, you put your hair up! Don't you look cute?"

Happy smiled.

"Okay, this is how we'll do it." He said tying an apron around his waist and tossing her one. "You will mix all the dry ingredients in this bowl, you know, Flour sugar etc. and I'll mix all the liquid-y ingredients in my bowl. When we're finished, I'll dump all my stuff in your bowl, mix it, and then it'll be time to pour it into the waffle iron."

Happy nodded and set to work. Soon the batter was all mixed and ready to be cooked.

"Now, pour it in slowly,"

She poured.

"Little bit more,"

She poured a little bit.

"Little bit more,"

She complied.

"Just a tiny bit—No! Stop!"

She had poured way too much. "Eep! I'm sorry!"

Cyborg shut the waffle iron. Batter seeped out the sides. "I'll pour next time." Cyborg said kind manner, not at all what Happy eas expecting.

* * *

The day continued on, they ate their waffles they played their video games, they did everything they normally did, but like I said before, today was not normal, even the Titans could tell. They also knew that it was Raven who was most likely the reason, But nobody said anything because they didn't want to ruin her good mood. At the moment, the Titans were watching 'Morgan Oregon' on TV. This was Starfires favorite show; she _always _had to watch it whenever it came on. Robin of course was watching it with her, as she was sitting on his lap. Happy decided to join, sitting on the opposite side of the couch. Beastboy was on the arm of the couch pretending not to pay any attention to the program. Cyborg had better things to do, like waxing the T-car.

"This is SO funny!" Happy giggled. "I can't believe I never watched this with you before!"

Beastboy just stared at her. This was not the real Raven…or is it? His animal senses told him something was wrong, But he couldn't place it.

He decided to go bug Cyborg.

He walked down the hallway and as he passed the door with the word 'Raven' on it, he half expected to hear her chanting her mantra to herself. He paused. Then he _did _hear something, a slight 'thump'. He opened the door.

"Raven?" He called, though rather quietly.

The thump was just a bird flying into the window, something only Beastboy's super-sensitive ears could hear.

Curious he walked into her room. On the bed he saw various items used to fix hair. She had a few books scattered on the floor, some on her dresser too, alongside her meditation mirror.

He looked at the mirror and remembered how she had all these different Ravens in there. Each one had it's own 'attitude'.

That's when it hit him! The feeling of déjà vu he had the other day was about Happy!

Without thinking he picked up the mirror off the desk and stared into it. Immediately, this black Raven-claw reached out, grabbed him and sucked him in.

"Waaaahhhhhh!!!!" He screamed as he swirled around in the portal to 'Nevermore'.

He landed with a thud in this field of long flowing grass.

"This is different." He said aloud to no one in particular.

"Beastboy?" Someone called from behind him.

He turned around and saw his blue-caped friend, Raven.

Raven was shocked and surprised to see someone other than herself and she could've hugged him right there and then. But she was Raven, and she just didn't do hugs.

"Beastboy," She said. "How…er…_why_ are you here?

"Uh…heh, heh, thought you wanted some company?"

"Whatever." She stated in monotony. "You need to get out and tell Happy to get in here. When she comes Knowledge says I will have full control of my powers and will be able to get out."

"You sure this'll work?"

"I've got nothing else to try. Since this is not your mind all you have to do is go through that portal there" she said pointing to this giant rock arch with a swirling design inside. "That should get you out of here just fine."

"Should?" He asked in a worried tone.

She just glared at him. "Go."

He ran towards the exit but before he left, he waved to Raven.

"Good luck," She said quietly and waved back.

* * *

There you have it! I do not have many more chapters left, one or two, three max.

Sorry for any of you who speak Japanese, I don't so I'm not totally sure of that whole book of happiness thing...

Also, 'Morgan Oregan' is indeed the 'Hannah Montana' of Jump city.

Umm...That's it I think...Tell me how it was! Good? Bad? Did you fall asleep? REVIEW!!! Please?


End file.
